


Mask

by trashgoblin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tiki - Freeform, lucina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblin/pseuds/trashgoblin
Summary: Tiki has never told Lucina she loved her without the mask. That's alright--their games are a diversion from the reality of the war and a source of strength Lucina might not need some day. But today? Tonight? She'll enjoy the power while it lasts.





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> So after 9 millions years I decided to fill this prompt from the fire emblem kink meme:
> 
> "Lucina/Tiki: roleplay, crossdressing, strap on. Tiki is still into Marth and tries to play it off as a roleplay fetish. Lucina knows the truth, but pretending to be Marth in bed gives her the strength to keep leading the army."
> 
> ...I googled medieval strap ons for this. That's dedication, my friends.

 

Lucina let out a shaky breath as her fingers threaded through light green hair. Her mask was cool against her face despite the heat rising in her cheeks. Shadows flitted across the walls of Lucina’s tent, the flurry of many soldiers working to finish moving supplies before the sun set completely. However, their presence didn’t even register to Lucina as she sat in a shoddy wooden chair, legs spread comfortably wide, as though she were a man. She was already in another world. She looked down at the woman on her knees before her.

Tiki’s soft, red lips moved up and down the leather rod harnessed between Lucina’s legs. The woman was in a daze, eyes half lidded, as she took as much as the length into her throat as she could. Tiki moaned as she deep throated Lucina’s strap-on and, despite the lack of direct stimulation, it took all of the younger woman’s self control not to jerk her hips in response.

With her hair pinned back to mock a bob, the draftiness around the nape the princess’s neck served as a reminder of her old alias. Marth, the hero king. Lucina felt a spark of arousal just by thinking of the name. It felt so very good to be someone else, if only in this moment. To be someone who had already dealt with the evilness of the world, to be someone who no longer felt the fatigue of a dying kingdom weighing down their shoulders. In Lucina’s and Tiki’s mutual fantasy, dust was marble, cloth was stone and Lucina sat upon a silver throne—but more than anything else, Lucina was _powerful._

Dainty hands ghosted over the insides of Lucina’s thighs as though unsure of what to do with themselves, leaving a pleasant tingle in their wake. Finally settling at the base of the artificial cock where it peeked through the gap in Lucina’s leggings, Tiki’s thumb brushed gently over her clit. Lucina shuddered. Lazy circles followed the first touch, building the heat in the pit of her stomach as the Divine continued her ministrations. Lucina clenched tighter onto the holy woman’s hair, drinking in the sight before her. From Tiki’s position beneath her, Lucina could see down her shirt into ample cleavage between the slow, steady bobs of the other woman’s head. She could see Tiki’s nipples harden through the thin cloth of her shirt as she slightly pulled away from the dildo, pink tongue circling the tip in a sultry lick. Lucina reached down and cupped the older woman under the chin with one hand, tipping her face up to make eye contact. “That’s enough,” Lucina said, voice husky with arousal. “You’ve been a very good girl, Tiki. I think you deserve a reward.”

Lucina let her hand trail down the woman’s neck before gently stroking down Tiki’s arm. Taking her hand gently in her own, she brought it to her lips for a kiss. Tiki shivered, her eyes fluttering closed. “Mar-mar…”

“Stand up, love.”

Without any further words from the masked woman, Tiki stood, hooking her fingers between the bands of her smallclothes, dragging them slowly down her hips before throwing them aside. Lucina leaned forward in her seat, hand inching beneath the other woman’s skirt. Tiki exhaled sharply as one long finger slid along the length of her slit before flicking her clit. For a brief second, Lucina did nothing. Then Lucina began to massage Tiki’s mound slowly, tantalizingly avoiding the older woman’s most sensitive areas. Tiki’s face was tinged with red now, eyes firmly shut as shaky breaths escaped her mouth. Lucina smirked. Tiki’s efforts to steady her breathing were cute, but futile.

Lucina leaned back in the chair, _her throne,_ and one arm over the back of it to strike a casual pose. Still wearing the smirk on her face, Lucina licked the finger that had been stroking Tiki’s slit, savoring in the taste. She made eye contact with Tiki, smiling at the way her pupils dialated into slits as she watched. “Tiki,” she purred, voice deepened to match her role, “Lift your skirt for your king. Let me take a good look.”

Her order was obeyed without hesitation. Tiki’s fingers trembled slightly in excitement as she pulled up the front of her skirt, baring everything she had to offer. A modest forest tapered away to pale flesh, glistening with arousal. A trickle of fluid ran down the older woman’s inner thigh, revealing just how wet she was. Lucina couldn’t help but chuckle in delight. “Come here, love.”

Tiki moved forward eagerly, straddling Lucina’s lap. She let herself be guided by the hands that rose to grasp her hips, sinking down onto the strap-on peeking out of Lucina’s pants. A moan escaped her lips as she took it to the hilt, back arching out of reflex to the sensation of being penetrated. She began rocking into Lucina, arms braced around the other woman’s shoulders. Lucina let one hand ghost up Tiki’s spine before raking her nails down her back. Tiki gasped, burying her face between Lucina’s neck and shoulder as her hips began to bounce up and down on Lucina’s cock faster. She bit into the fabric of her cape to muffle her moans as sweat began to pool at the small of her back. Lucina allowed herself to admire the sight of the woman’s bouncing ass on her lap as heat began to pool in her center. “Oh Mar-mar…” Tiki whined, her movements becoming more erratic, “Mar-mar, I love you so much…ah…!”

I love you. Something Tiki had never truly said to Lucina—but she would one day. She was sure of it. Lucina gripped Tiki firmly by the hair, pulling her away from her shoulder to stare into her eyes. She tipped her head upwards, looking down on the other woman through heavy lidded eyes. “Come for me Tiki,” She murmured, then louder, a command, “Come for your king!”

It tipped Tiki over the edge, the older woman spasming on the Princess’ lap as she gripped the front of Lucina’s tunic and clenched her legs together as tightly as she could with the smaller woman between them. Lucina held her head in place throughout, their gaze never breaking as Tiki’s mouth opened and closed uselessly. Finally, Tiki stilled. Lucina released her hair and allowed her head to collapse on her shoulder. She placed kisses on the exposed neck, hearing the woman in her arms sigh contentedly. She nipped gently at Tiki’s jawline as she rolled one nipple between her thumb and forefinger, feeling the woman shudder against her. Lucina smirked, rolling her hips beneath the spent woman and enjoying the way the base of the strap on grinded against her own mound. Tiki moaned, “Oh…mmm…L-lucina…”

“None of that, sweet. I’m not done with our little game.”

 


End file.
